A Necklace
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: A necklace has guided Nikki through her life. But maybe it's for the wrong reasons.


Hello there =D Thanks for reading this fic, its much appreciated.

So, I just recently started watching Silent Witness, Season 14 (Well, I think that it's season 14, it might have been season 13) onwards from now =D So I know nothing of the characters histories, and the stupid internet won't tell me anything!

So this is probably going to be slightly off canon. Only on details though.

Thanks for reading =D And enjoy.

XXXXXX

Ever since she was young Nikki Alexander had had a necklace, a black heart with small angel wings, tattooed with love in a sloped white scroll going from left to right. She'd had it since she was three years old. Her mother had brought it for her when she'd been shopping, and the woman had immediately thought of her young daughter.

Nikki, as young as she'd been, had loved it, and she'd never let go of it.

She grasped it tighter when she found out that her mother had died. She had been staying at her grandparent's house when her mother had been killed, by Carbon Monoxide poisoning. She had clenched it so tightly that the chain had broken in three different places. Her dad eventually forced her to send it for repairs.

It came back , and the chain was warped, not the usual burnished metal but the most distracting colour, they'd repaired it, but they'd used the wrong colours and the wrong metal to fix it, and that night after getting it back, she cried herself to sleep, crying over her mother's death, crying over the only link to her mother. The only link which had been broken.

She wore it permanently from then on. It never left her neck. Not for Physical Education at school, not for anything at college or university. It never left her.

Then when she was 15, her grandparents died. A car accident. They were in a taxi getting a lift to their house after being at their nephew's funeral. The funeral that Nikki hadn't been able to attend as her father had been too busy drinking. A HGV crashed into the taxi head on, and they had died instantly from the force of the momentum smashing into them.

She took it off her neck once, and laid it on her bed. She closed her eyes and prayed to God, for their safe passage into Heaven, for even though she didn't believe in God, they had, and she was honouring their wishes by praying for them.

Her life continued. Her dad got remarried. A nice enough woman, only a few years older than Nikki herself, and that was why Nikki found herself prejudiced against her. She was marrying a man that had a daughter that was only a few years younger than herself. And Nikki just couldn't connect. Her dad was replacing her mum with a cheap copy that could never get to the same standard that Nikki held her mum in.

Nikki left for college, graduated. Left for University. Struggled through it slightly, but graduating as one of the tops of her class. Then she found work with Leo and Harry. And suddenly, she could take it off, without feeling guilty that she was letting go of her family. She never did though.

She settled into that place, loving it like she'd never loved before.

Harry noticed it eventually and commented. 'Is that the necklace to show that everybody who falls in love with you has tough competition?' he asked smirking.

'What?' she asked confused, her brow furrowing.

'The heart has wings on it, with Love inscribed, does that mean that you love God and nobody can overtake him?' he questioned.

Nikki had laughed, and relied, 'It was a present for my mum when I younger.'

'And what does it mean?' he asked.

Nikki sighed, turning away from the post mortem she was performing and turned to face Harry fully. 'It means that my heart is as black as the colour, to show that I'll never love somebody properly. The wings are to show that I'll go to heaven when I die, and the Love shows that I'll go without any love because it's stuck in my black heart.'

She walked out of the room before Harry could comment.

XX

She didn't see Harry for a few days, and felt a pang of guilt at pushing him away, before she focussed on her paperwork again.

She looked up a while later to see Harry entering the office, holding a box, which he brandished at her.

'Open it!' he said happily.

Opening it, she smiled bemused at him before looking at the item he had given her.

It was the same as her necklace, only the heart wasn't black, it was white.

'Harry...' she whispered.

'No.' He ordered, pulling up a chair opposite her desk. 'This is to show that you are capable of loving and that your heart is love of love. The wings are to show that you are going to go to Heaven when you choose to, and that you're my guardian angel. The love is to show all that you are capable of.'

Oh, Harry.' She said happily, a few tears slipping down her face.

He leaned around her, and pulled the clasp off of the black necklace, and clipped the white one on. 'Now you're capable of anything.' He whispered in her ear.

She giggled and he turned to look at her fully.

Then he kissed her. And her world exploded in love.


End file.
